mmfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Nelson
Finn Nelson is a member of Rae's group of friends, an alternative music enthusiast, and her primary love interest. He is described by Rae as "fit-and-he-knows-it". Series 1 Finn is introduced, from Rae's perspective, as a bad boy whose appearance - and arrogance about it - enables him to be popular. To the audience, Finn initially seems rude and sullen. Episode 1: Big Wide World Finn is first seen with a Chloe group of friends as they ride past Rae when she is first withdrawn from the hospital, but later actually introduced at the pub. Finn wants Archie to select the music, but is first conflicted with Rae, as she takes his money to choose what music will be played, though he is impressed by her music skills. Later he is seen at the pool party messing around with the gang. Episode 2: Touched Finn arrives to the date Archie and Rae had planned, telling her he won't be coming. Later he goes to her house telling her what Archie did was wrong and that she should go confront him. Episode 3: Ladies and Gentlemen Finn is also invited to the Knebworth concert along with Chop and Rae, as they meet for food to discuss. As Rae is being bullied Finn comes to her rescue as he punches the leader of the group, threatening him to leave Rae alone for good. As they are off to the concert the next day, Rae thanks Finn for sticking up for her. Episode 4: Don't Tell Anyone Anything Rae and Finn's friendship continues strong, though Finn becomes confused as to why Rae is being different with him, not wanting to hug him and being rude and mean to him. As the party at Rae's house turns into spin the bottle, Finn and Rae end up in the closet together, he confronts her about her actions towards him. He is later found crying on Rae's mother bed, having just got off the phone to the news his grandmother passed away, Rae comforts him. Episode 5: It's A Wonderful Rae Pt1 Rae runs off to Finn's house, where he convinces her to go to the rave, as he will give her a ride on his scooter. At the rave, FInn sees Rae kissing Archie and takes their friendship kiss out of context. Later Rae sees him making out with Chloe. Episode 6: It's a Wonderful Rae Pt2 Finn and Chloe speak about the kiss they shared, Finn tells her he sees her as a friend, leaving Chloe broken hearted. Listening to Rae speak at her mother's wedding, Finn leaves to get Fish and Chips, finding Rae standing in front of the shop looking for him. Finn wants to tell her something, but is horrible at words, so he spells out "I like you" on her back. Telling her he doesn't care if she doesn't believe him, because it's true. Series 2 Episode 1: Alarm The beginning of Series 2 is the start of Finn and Rae romantic relationship. Rae and Finn are found at the bowling alley alone together. Rae is certain it's a date as their flirtatious ways continue. Rae is concerned after 2 days of not hearing from him. Finn and Rae are seen in the locker room after Finn injures himself during a game, where they finally share their first kiss. With Rae's mother interrupting their alone time in her room, as well as Rae's body image problems ruining the time they shared in the camper Finn got for them as a surprise on their camping trip, Rae and Finn have not yet been intimate. Episode 2: Radar College starts up again, Finn is a second year and has plenty of girls hanging off him and flirting with him. The couple share another intimate moment at Finn's house, though he gets drunk and passes out due to Rae pressuring him to drink. He becomes confused when he never comes across Rae at college, and finally confronts her at school, discovering how Rae views their relationship and how she doesn't understand why he likes her. Finn is unsure how to perceive what she is saying, saying he likes her "because he does", they then kiss. After this, they find themselves locked in the bathroom together, only bringing Rae out of the radar. Finn and Rae's relationship ends with Rae breaking up with him, returning his jacket, as she can't find herself to be with him intimately. "You don't tell me who I can and can't like, al'right? That's MINE, that belongs to me, no one else, no one, not even YOU!" - Finn. Episode 3: Girls Rae wants to be friends with Finn, but Finn tells her he can't just be friends with her right now, and she keeps her distance from him. He is seen in the common room as Rae chooses to put on the Backstreet Boys instead The Stone Roses album in order to please her new friends. Episode 4: Friday Finn and Rae rekindle their friendship as Finn offers Rae self-defense classes. They talk about other relationships they are having and Finn tells Rae he has a date with a friend that weekend, followed by Rae accidentally punching him in the face. Episode 5: Inappropriate Adult Finn starts up a relationship with Olivia; a 24-year-old woman who loves Bailey's. Their relationship is short and ends because Finn still likes Rae. Finn goes to Rae's telling her about how him and Olivia broke up as well as how he dislikes college, and has a job offer in Leeds with his uncle. He asks her if he has any reason to stay, getting no answer. Their conversation ends with Rae needing to leave, as she tells him "...to be continued" Finn leaves for Leeds for the job offer without saying goodbye. Episode 6: Not I Finn is mentioned in Chloe's diary often, as she continues to crush on him, despite knowing he likes Rae. Episode 7: Glue After not speaking to Rae, he sends her a letter from Leeds, telling her how she is the glue of the gang. Finn finally returns home and meets Rae at the hospital. He spells "Hi" on her leg. As Finn and Rae stay at the hospital, he discovers she dropped out of college, and that she believes everyone thinks she's crazy. He tells her how everyone is crazy, that everyone has to struggle and fight, they just haven't realized it yet. He finally tells her why he likes her: because she is strong, she just doesn't know that yet. Finn is seen at the pub again with the regrouped gang and asks to talk to Rae, upset when she says she doesn't want to talk. But later, he is found in her room, Rae is in her bathrobe, and him saying "this is much better than talking" as Rae replies with "Yeah, well when I say to be continued, I mean to be continued." Rae finally undresses in front of him and it is assumed they have sex. Rae At the beginning of season one, Finn and Rae both feel a strong sense of dislike for each other. Finn is initially unwelcoming and cold, and Rae reacts to this by choosing to avoid him. As the series progresses, however, hints are given that point toward Finn developing feelings for Rae - for example, he defends her from a gang of bullies in Episode Three, "Ladies and Gentlemen". Rae and Finn eventually become close friends; they develop a method of communication that involves using their fingers to trace letters on one another. Rae crushes on him and then realizes she loves him, and in the final episode of the series, Finn tells Rae he likes her using their secret language. In Series 2, their relationship officially becomes a romantic one and they are boyfriend and girlfriend. But by Episode 2, Rae's insecurities about her body and what others might say about their relationship leads Rae to break up with Finn, who is heartbroken. Rae tells Finn that she wants to "just be friends". In the beginning of their break up, Finn and Rae are distant, as they finally rekindle their friendship, as Finn and Rae's relationship is still close. Rae still figures that though she still has strong feelings for Finn, it's not fair that she can't undress in front of him. Though in the series finale, Rae conquers her fears of intimacy and the two have sex for the first time. After trying to cope with Rae's emotions, Finn mistakingly kisses another girl, cheating on her. Rae catches him with the girl, and they split up. Although they are not together by the end of the series, Rae makes sure that they end on good terms. Chloe Finn and Chloe are part of the gang, and have been good friends before Rae was introduced into the group. When Rae starts to form feelings for Finn, Chloe does as well. Seeing Finn as someone she needs in her life. At first, only her diary knows of her secret feelings for her friend, as she writes a love letter to Finn addressing it as X. Later she confirms to Rae that it was her in fact that sent the letter to Finn, and she has a feeling that Rae also likes Finn. Chloe continues to speak about Finn, and how much she likes him, as they continue on to the rave in "It's a Wonderful Rae Pt 1" seeing it as her chance to kiss him, and being able to further their relationship, as Chloe and Finn share a long kiss at the rave. The next day they speak about it, but Finn only wants to be friends, leaving Chloe heartbroken. Though Chloe seems to be okay in the end with Rae and Finn dating, she still harbors feelings for him. The only outlet she uses is her diary which Rae finds in "Not I". Olivia Olivia and Finn's relationship is short. Seen with the gang at the bar she refers to him as "Little Bird" as well as being seen feeding Finn cotton candy at the fair they all attend. However in the end, Finn breaks up with Olivia because of his feelings for Rae. Stacey Little is known about Stacey and Finn, but it is known that they dated for a while before Rae became part of the group. Lois mentions that Finn broke up with Stacey. Archie Archie is described to be Finn's best mate among the group. In Episode 4 of Series 2, "Friday" Archie finally comes out to the gang that he is gay, though Finn had already figured this out. Chop Chop and Finn friendship is usually based around sharing alcohol, cigarettes or spliff. As well as arguing about music and other unknown subjects. They are best mates, and tell each other about their sexcapades. References Category:Characters